


vanilla twilight

by celiskata



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Eventual Romance, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, but george doesn't exist either, dream doesn't exist, dream doesn't exist in george's world, george doesn't exist in dream's world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celiskata/pseuds/celiskata
Summary: “The stars lean down to kiss you, but I lie awake and miss you.”Hot Floridian nights, in contrast to sickly Brighton weather, were incomprehensible. It’s even more incomprehensible, though, when George wakes up in a world without Dream, and Dream wakes up in a world without George. Together the two streamers find a way to return to their worlds, and realize simultaneously that the missing piece to solving their dire situation was within themselves all along.(vanilla twilight by owl city inspired)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Kudos: 8





	vanilla twilight

George, who had evidently and officially ended his stream for the night, turned to Dream in-game, shifted, and pressed a kiss on the neon green avatar, before instantaneously sprinting off. Dream, on the other end, was looking at his phone but slowly turned his gaze to his monitor that displayed Minecraft the moment he saw George’s character touch his FOV. Lips slightly ajar, he shoved his headphones back on and bellowed a loud, “George” - only to which he received a shrill shriek in return, as Dream shot him with an arrow.

“Dream I was joking,” The brit blared into his microphone. “I swear.”

“You had to do it the moment you ended your stream, you freak.” Dream chortled.

The two streamers chased one another around the empty server for a short time, wasting ender pearls and chugging gapples as they let out laughter and howls into the night. Eventually, their fun died to a stop as the two, worn out from streaming and conversing with one another the entire night. George logged off the game, and Dream promptly followed. The boys sat in discord for a few moments, in simple silence while George shut down his softwares for streaming and whatnot. Doubtlessly, Dream realized that the brit switched to discord onto his phone and was beginning to nuzzle up in bed, considering its muffled volume and the sound of blankets ruffling across his device. He’d come to the sense that he should probably do that too, soon. 

“Going to bed?” Dream pipes.

“Yeah, might as well get a few hours of sleep. It’s only 8 am.”

“Only,” The blond haired man laughs lightly. “I’m probably gonna be awake 8, if I don’t sleep for another hour or two. It’s 3 am, for me.”

“I’ll get some shut eye,” George says, beginning to whisper into his microphone. “That way I’ll be up when you and Sapnap are.”

Dream grins, leans back, and eventually switches from discord to his phone as well. He’d already gotten ready for bed even before George’s stream, knowing he’d most likely pass out exactly after they would end the call considering how long George’s stream would end up being sometimes - as this stream neared the three hour mark. Patches slithers around the darkness and follows the floridian male as they walk towards his bedroom. They’re left in silence once more, or at least he thinks they were.

“Clay?”

The blond haired male scrunched his nose. “Why.. Why’d you call me Clay?”

“You weren’t paying attention to me. I was literally speaking to thin air, I guess.”

“Well I apologize, for trying to get to my bedroom.” Dream announced, kicking off his slippers and allowing his feet to touch the soft carpet beneath him. Patches jumps into his bed and the male lets himself sink into the mattress.

“As I was saying,” George recites, “Today was a really good stream. I had a lot of fun just fucking around with Karl, Alex, and Sapnap for a while before just talking to you and the chat at the end of it. Cool of you to stick around for me since I wanted to reach the two and a half hour mark.”

“Dude,” Dream chuckles. He hears George shuffle around in bed, and can just imagine the bright light seeping from underneath his blinds. Oranges and yellows out the covers of the Brit morning air. “You really don’t need to thank me. I didn’t have anything better to do, so I decided to stay a little after. You should play more random games, though. It’s funny.”

“Will do, captain.”

Once more, the boys are left in silence again - neither ironically unwilling to be the first to say they wanted to head off for the night. Dream is put in his thoughts and thinks back to George’s stream from today - started off as a chill ‘speedrun’ stream with Karl and Quackity, before Dream and Sapnap hopped on the server to mess with them. Eventually, the three feral boys both headed off for the night and the two were left on. They joined the SMP server and decided to talk - to tell some funky past stories about themselves and some about Sapnap to the stream chat.

Weirdly enough, lately Dream found more interest in hopping onto other streamers’ current live streams and being in the background well enough to mess with them than to go streaming again after the speedrunning incident. His favorite stream he’d been in so far to date, was the stream in which he had bugged Puffy with Punz for a while. There he’d claim the nickname, ‘Duckling’, and was content.

Dream, at this point, was mumbling slow and soft responses to George’s quick commentary. His eyelids started to dawn on him, and he realized he should probably get himself a good night’s sleep. George, too, was mumbling jumbled phrases in his sleep, and thus eventually, Dream couldn’t remember what time he’d fallen asleep - but he felt like he was on clouds.

* * *

  
  


Dream woke.

Patches sat comfortably next to him, kneading loaves of bread into his thigh. The blonde male grinned and reached down to pet his small kitten, who let out a soft mewl in return. Dream then turned to his side, and reached for his phone. He realized that he was still in discord with George, and went to check if his European friend was fast asleep. Now, when he turned his phone on, the floridian frowned. George had seemingly left the call - however to be fair, it must’ve been late in the day for him and he decided to go on with his life, whatever it was that he did during the day. Dream left the call too, and went to go text George.

George.

George?

He looked down at his phone and wondered if he had accidentally unpinned George as a top message, and scrolled through the copious amount of text messages and forgotten group chats. By the time he’d reached the end of his text message count, he was staring at an old forgotten high school group chat in 2017. Dream scratched his head. He ended up searching up George’s name in his contacts and found absolutely nothing under his name. He checked his blocked numbers and found nothing then. He looked at Twitter, Snapchat, and Discord. Nothing. Now this was where Dream began to grow anxious - did the two get into a fight last night? Did George block him?

The solemn boy checked YouTube last of all, and the term ‘GeorgeNotFound’ had zero search results, if not for random small YouTube videos.

“What the hell,” Dream mumbles. He sat up from his bed and Patches sat up keenly as well.

Slowly crawling out of bed, he walks over to his computer and goes straight to discord, feeling that there might’ve been a glitch with his iPhone. Searching up George’s user - he finds nothing once more. However, he does find a familiar profile picture and name under the user, “Sapnap”.

Shoving his headphones on, Dream calls Sapnap, who answers him groggily and with a sharp, “What?”

Dream was mildly taken aback by the boy’s answer, having never responded to Dream as angrily as before. He scrolls through his twitter page once more, searching up ‘GeorgeNotFound’ as a key phrase and finding completely nothing. “Nick,” the Floridian says sternly. “Do you know what happened to George?”

The Texan groans and seemingly sits up from his bed, as noticed by a creaking sound. “Who the hell is George?”

“George. What do you mean, George - our British friend. GeorgeNotFound?”

“Who?” Sapnap says exasperated, “Why the hell are you calling me, of all people?”

“What do you mean? You’re my best friend, dumb ass.”

“Yeah. We were best friends.”

Dream pauses in his frantic movements and stares at the boy’s profile picture, lighting up green as he speaks and dissipates when he closes his mouth. 

Were?

“Hello?”

“I’m here,” Dream says slowly. “What do you mean… ‘were’, did something happen?”

“I genuinely can’t tell if you’re fucking with me or not,” Sapnap scoffs. “‘S not funny. Look, I get you’re all cool and all, but you’re a douchebag. Don’t think you can try pranking me or some shit. I’ve got to go.”

Before Dream could let a single word out, the boy left the private call and he was alone. Confusion stricken, the floridian left the call as well and slouched back in his chair, utterly shocked by what just happened. He wasn’t friends with Sapnap? What happened overnight?

He looked down at Patches, who curled around his legs for his attention. The boy had a lot on his mind. He looked back at his discord screen and went to search up the Dream SMP discord - and ultimately found nothing there as well. The only server that piqued his attention happened to be “Soot SMP”, where he caught a majority of familiar friends such as Wilbur, Tommy, Quackity, Bad, Karl, and several others. He noticed Sapnap wasn’t on the SMP whatsoever.

His mouse hovered over Bad’s username, and paused. Dream came to wonder if Bad was against or for him - as he’d come to the conclusion that the feral boys had come to an argument and if Bad knew. He clicked over their previous messages, and noticed it was similar, mostly related to discussing over build types, coding, and requests in editing or thumbnail photos. The only thing that had come as different was the topic of the ‘Soot SMP’, talking about lore and similar content. It had come to the looks that the Soot SMP lore was that similar to the current Dream SMP lore.

All the more whatsoever, Dream was overall confused. Thoughts dreaded his mind but he pushed it away. What happened to him and Sapnap? Where is the ‘Dream SMP’? Did they fight last night? Sure, Dream was going to message Karl and Quackity right after Bad, but this situation couldn’t calm his already twisting stomach from its concurring knots. The thought knowing that George could very well hate him at the moment was disconcerting - or was he a figment of his imagination?

Luckily for his thoughts, the discord server called ‘WE HAVE SEX’ still was in existence although George and Sapnap were blank from the server. It was Karl, Quackity, Bad, and surprisingly enough, Wilbur Soot. 

Wilbur Soot?

He mentioned everyone through the discord chat feature and asked a simple question.

what happened last night? @everyone

It only took a few moments, felt like hours, more like, that every person in the text channel went to respond.

━━━━━━━━━━━━

 **karljacobs** | wym?

**quackity** | we got black out drunk and we had crazy sex :smirk:

**WilburSoot** | i was sleep

**BadBoyHalo** | You’re always asleep

**quackity** | HE’S AWAKE OMG OMG OMG OMG

**karljacobs** | yeah kind of weirdchamp ngl

 **karljacobs** | hi bad! Boyhalo!

**quackity** | WILBUR SOOT OMG HI

━━━━━━━━━━━━

Dream stared at the frequent messages, panged in his heart. Confusion stricken, his fingers hovered over letters on his computer, completely unaware of what to type back to his friends. He wondered how Wilbur was in the server, completely oblivious to the fact that Wilbur had a ‘crown’ next to his name as well as top role, suggesting that he created this server in the first place. Watching as members of the server continued to converse with one another, as instigated by Dream mentioning everyone in chat, made him lose even more hope. Eventually, he pulled open a chat aside and decided to confront Wilbur, who had seemingly taken the place of George.

━━━━━━━━━━━━

 **Dream** | where’s george?

**WilburSoot** | haha george clooney?

**Dream** | no seriously. like how did you get into the sex haver discord?

**WilburSoot** | ?

 **WilburSoot** | are you joking around lol

**Dream** | ok. maybe that came out harsh

**WilburSoot** | are you okay?

**Dream** | feels like I just woke up in a nightmare, tbh.

 **Dream** | georgenotfound?

**WilburSoot** | dream i genuinely don’t know what you’re on about i’m sorry love

━━━━━━━━━━━━

Love?

Love.

He was confused.

Had George just been a figment? An imagination?

Was he in a nightmare, not bound to wake up? Dream was so close to going psychotic, having literally pinched and prodded at his arms and legs to make sure he truly wasn’t in a dream, but this was his reality. A certain, but not so certain, world without George? Sure, it felt childish to freak out so much over a person, but George was one of his best friends. And if he’d somehow just lost Sapnap, why has the brit become AWOL and completely out of mind. Considering how the two had been on a discord call the entire night, how had George completely left every form of social media? Did his digital platform just happen to cease and desist?

Funny enough, George really wasn’t found.

  
Okay, maybe that wasn’t funny. But Dream was just looking for ways to stay positive within these times, but shockingly and truthfully enough, he couldn’t wrap his mind around his world. Was he being pranked? Eventually, with a hungry stomach, Dream sat back in his chair exasperated. He just was so uncertain of what to do next. Sapnap was supposedly out of the picture, but at least he was a real person. He went through their old chat messages, and noticed that the last messages they’d sent one another had been from early 2019. That was two years ago. Reading through some of the messages, he couldn’t exactly get a grip of the issue. It was several sporadic arguments over little details, but the ‘detail’ that caught his attention the most, and gladly was the last message ever sent between them, was from Sapnap.

‘kinda weird that you just turned into an asshole ever since you hit 1 mil. but i guess that’s life. congrats, ig.’

Dream huffs.

His brain had already been fried. He looked towards his cat, Patches, and slowly pushed himself out of his seat. 

“Come on, Patches. Let’s get breakfast.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
